


Memories

by NerdyNobody



Category: N.E.R.D.S. - Michael Buckley
Genre: hhhhHHHHH, i already have two other long ass fics to work on, i just had a good idea, im dying, it was an impulse, oof, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNobody/pseuds/NerdyNobody
Summary: The NERDS are missing with no trace of them to be found anywhere. Soon enough, a detective in cohorts with the organization is called in. And he has help.





	Memories

Case file 523: Missing case

Missing: Ruby Peet, Jackson Jones, Duncan Dewey, Heathcliff Hodges, Julio Escala, Matilda Choi (See files)

Case description: Five weeks ago, six children went missing at the same time, at the same place. These children were on a mission as they would usually be. However, at approximately 4:36 PM their signals suddenly dropped off the charts with no warning. When recon came in to scout the area, there was nothing. No signs of struggle, no signs of fighting, no leftover footprints, no objects of interest, nothing. They considered treating it as a KIA case, but decided that the circumstances were too unusual, so they instead treated it as a MIA case. So, like they would, they have decided to call me in to investigate.

Case status: Unsolved

Case notes: This has been my first case in a while, so I am happy to take it. My sister will accompany me on this case, as it seems very unusual to me, and I'm not sure I would be able to take care of it myself. Her abilities could prove useful for this. I pity the families of these children. They must be terrified.

A large green "ACCEPTED" was stamped across the top of the file, right below the red "TOP SECRET" stamp. This wasn't the first case Shayne had taken for the NERDS. Quite the opposite in fact. After all, he did used to be a member. Scope, was his name back then. He was able to pick out the tiniest details from a scene, and use them to his advantage. However, that was neither here nor there. He currently worked as a detective in coherence with the NERDS. He wasn't usually called in by them, as detectives weren't usually needed. He hadn't been called in for at least four years, but this seemed to be a special case. He pushed his short black hair out of his face, and pushed his glasses back up. Hazel eyes scanned over the file once again, a pale finger tapping on the desk in front of him.

Finally, he pushed his seat back, standing up and grabbing his jacket and car keys. A few hurried footsteps ran down the hall, and stopped behind him. He turned, and just as he expected, his sister, Kayla, stood there. She was only seven, but she was a smart kid. Her long black hair was tied into two buns on the bottom of her head, and two grey-green eyes that faded to yellow on the inside sparkled up at him. She had a large grin on her face, and she was bouncing up and down on her heels excitedly.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Shayne asked. Kayla nodded furiously, grinning even bigger.

"Yup! I got all my stuff!" Her high pitched voice answered back. She pointed to her back, where there was a small fluffy pink backpack with a unicorn on it. It's contents jingled as she moved.

"Alrighty, lets get going then. Its a long drive." Shayne said, opening the front door and gesturing out. Kayla ran outside, next to the black van outside.

He clicked the button on his keys, and the doors clicked open. Kayla opened the back door, and struggled to clamber inside before shutting the doors behind her. Shayne chuckled before hopping in the drivers seat and starting up the car. He pulled his phone out, connecting the AUX and putting on some music. He revved the engine playfully a few times, gaining a few laughs from Kayla, before finally pulling out of the driveway.

"Hey Kayla, buddy. Mind calling up the director and telling them we're on our way?" Shayne asked, turning his head toward Kayla. She nodded, taking off her backpack. She fumbled around in it for a second before pulling out a phone. Shayne reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper with a number on it, and handing it back to Kayla. She dialed the number amd put the phone to her ear. A few seconds a muffled voice came through and Kayla began talking.

"...Hello? Is this the director?...What do you mean "how did I get this number and how do I know who you are? You introduced yourself and gave us your number silly! ...I'm the detectives sister. You called us in for the missing case right? ... I'm helping. Thats why I'm comimg. ...Shayne's driving now so he can't talk. He just said to say that we're on our way. ...Yeah ok, bye." Kayla hung up and looked at Shayne.

"The director was a butt." The girl said bluntly. Shayne had to hold back his laughing fit in favor of not crashing them both into their immediate deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> *Lays down and cries for an hour* Soooooooo, uhhhhhh. Yeah. Im doing another fic with ocs on impulse. I cant help it. I just had a sudden great idea and i had to act on it. This is getting out of hand. Anyway, again, im not sure when ill be able to work on this. Imma try to juggle all three of these fics and get them on an actual time track, but depression has been sucking away at my motivation and i feel tired a lot, so we can only see how well that goes. Im gonna try though.


End file.
